1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that is mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional connectors, there are devices that are configured so that a connector main body is mounted on a substrate by soldering a fixing clasp, which is attached to the connector main body, to the substrate. (For example, see the Official Gazette of JP-A No. 2002-151191.) This type of fixing clasp is configured so that components such as a pair of latching pieces is provided thereon, and these latching pieces are inserted into attachment holes formed in the substrate. These latching pieces latch to (i.e., catch on) the edge portions of the attachment holes. For this reason, even in a state prior to the fixing clasp (i.e., pair of latching pieces) being soldered to the substrate, the connector main body can be temporarily joined to the substrate.
Nonetheless, in cases such as when external force acts upon the connector main body in the above-described state of temporary joining, the latching pieces sometimes deforms and the above-described temporary joining capability can be lost.